A Pokemon Ranger's journey
by dragonwolf416
Summary: Being the daughter of a good person and a international villain live is hard. For Berly that is her life. The daughter of the Pokemon ranger Spenser and on of the Scientists that combined riolu together with Berly. All Berly want is to be her own person not the daughter of a Pokémon ranger and/or a villain. She choses to be come a pokemon ranger and try to live as a normal person
1. My life

The Pokémon ranger's journey

This is my first story so be nice to. This story is Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, but with a bit more add into the story. Like the story of the King of Almia and the Three Princes will have a bit more of a bigger part in the story, and the main character will talk. Please help me with spelling and grammar along the way while I'm writing this story. I do not own Pokémon or many of the characters. The OC are mine.

Prologue: My life

There is a world that has wonders life on the planet. It is the world of Pokémon. The planet has many creatures called Pokémon they live every were on land and in the water. People live with Pokémon on the lands fond though out the planet. The lands are call regions. Different Pokémon live on different regions, and the region differ from each other. The Kanto Region, for example, is home to Pokémon Trainers while the Fiore Region has Pokémon Rangers.

Ringtown in the Fiore Region was peaceful when Spenser the leader of the ranger base came back from a mission, but he know something wasn't right. The town didn't have any people outside. Spenser look around with his green eyes while his green hair waved in the wind. Like most Pokémon Ranger he work at a ranger base, after a minute he headed towards the base to find Solana or Lunick. His partner a large tan bird Pokémon called Fearow flew over him and into the building though the roof. When Spenser entered the base he look for the two rangers, but only saw the Ringtown base's operator Mandy at her post.

"Mandy" Spenser said loudly. The operator look up to see who said her name.

"Oh hi leader" Mandy said a little nervously.

Spenser arched an eye brow" Were is Berly?" he asked.

"Up stars" was the response.

Spenser turned towards the elevator that lead to the upper floors. In the elevator Spenser thought about what he might find when he came out. One was that Berly was hurt in some way, the other was that he won't find her that one was the one Spenser didn't want to find. As the doors opened Spenser ran out on to the floor and right in to Lunick.

"Leader" the younger boy said almost falling on his bottom. Lunick's partner a mouse Pokémon call Minun that was mostly creamed colored with some blue on its ears, tail and cheeks ran up.

"Min Min? (_Lunick,, you ok?)_" the mouse Pokémon asked coming up to Lunick.

Lunick look at Minun and smiled" I'm ok," he said. Then he look at Spenser "Leader why were you running?".

Looking down at Lunick Spenser said" Looking for my daughter".

"Follow me I know where she is" the blue haired boy said turning to the bedrooms that were in the base. Spenser followed him into the female part, there they found Solana and Plusle. Plusle a mouse Pokémon like Minun, but with pink- red were the blue was on Minun look up at the two males.

"Plusle (_Solana)_ " Plusle said poking the girl in the cheek. That case Solana to look at her partner then up at Spenser and Lunick.

"Leader you're back" the lighter blue harried girl said.

"Yes and when I did the town was empty, care to explain?" Spenser ask coming up next to the female ranger.

Solana fiddled with her uniform which was a normal one for female in the Fiore Region. The uniform had a red jacket with her ranger rank on one sleeve, a white short and gray skirt, gray stockings, red shoes , and her Capture Styler at her hip. The males uniform had pants not skirts as the only different." I think Berly should explain what happened sir" she said turn towards one of the doors in the hall. The one Solana stopped at like the others, plan and tan colored. The only different was the name tag which said.

Berly's

Spenser knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" was heard.

Spenser opened the door in to the room. Berly's room was described as being a mass, but at the same time it was organized. Panting were every were the panting with just Pokémon were on one side people and Pokémon and the other. Berly herself was on the bed. If one look at Berly they would see a brown, sometimes blue in some light, haired girl about 14 year old average height and weight, her closes conceded of a blue shirt with black sleeves, a caller that was yellow, a pair of black shorts, her left sock was black while her right foot was bare. One could see a blue strip of cloth coming from Berly's back. She had white bandages around her right ankle, and Berly also had a black cloth around her eyes which were red.

"Ber, what happen to you?"Spenser ask going to his daughter and using her nickname. His voice sound like a father's and a leader's put together. The only time Spenser use both his roles together is when Berly was involved and hurt. If Berly was just involved in complaint from someone in the town he would be a ranger leader, if Berly was just hurt Spenser would be a father.

Berly look up at her father "Yeah I will".

_Two hours later._

_Berly was sitting outside the ranger base drawing when three boys came up to her one had brown hair the other two were blond._

_"Hey freak " the boy with brown hair said._

_Berly know they were talking to her, but she didn't look up._

_" Pay attention when someone is talking" one of the blond boy yelled._

_Berly still did not look up instead she started to color the picture which was of a boy with a red hat on. _

_" __Villain's child" the other blond spat and some spit landed on Berly and her drawing._

_Now Berly look up " I'm not a villain's child" she said knowing the boys meant her mother._

_"Really then why hasn't your mother came back" the brown hair boy asked._

_Berly looked down, she didn't know how to answer. The boys laughed at her then the brown hair boy stamp down on Berly's ankle. She screamed the boy then ran the other way. Solana who was came out running, she ran up to Berly. The girls went in to the __building__ behind them. Lunick who saw all of it told the town's people to go into their homes._

" Lunick fond the first-aid and Solana bandage me up" Berly said" That is it".

Spenser look at his daughter" The boy just did that just did that?" he asked Berly just nodded the ranger leader just sight "Ber, I think you should go back to Almia".

Berly glance up, she know that her father was right" When do I levee".

The Union ,a big ship, was docked at Fall City. Berly was there with Spenser, Lunick, Solana and a blond man whose name was Joel. Joel was the leader of the Fall city's ranger base and had know Berly for a long time. His uniform was more purple them Spenser's.

" I take it that the boys have been punished and Berly's ankle healed" Joel said to Spenser.

Spenser look up and nodded" Yes to both, but the boy's father thought they shouldn't get punished".

Joel push up his glasses "Good and that how some people are, they think their children are angels" he said.

A boy with brown hair and brown eye came up to the group " We are ready the set sail ,sirs" he told the two leaders.

"Ok Murph" Spenser said then he went to Berly who was talking to Solana's Plusle.

" What do you think Plusle?' Berly asked the mouse holding up a picture.

"Plusle, plus(_that is really good, great work)_" Plusle said doing a little dance while saying that.

"Thanks Plusle" Berly said as if she could understand what the Pokémon said. She put the picture away Berly saw Spenser coming over "Time to go? She asked.

Spenser smiled "Yes" was the replay. He lead Berly to The Union so she could broad the ship. When she was on broad, Berly look back at her father "Remember you have the ranger union behind you".

Berly nodded" I know, see you later" with that the ranger union's boat left the port head back to Almia. The trip would take a day and half so Berly decide to train. At about noon Berly was sitting on the deck with her leg crosses and her arms folded in her lap.

"What type of training is that?" ask one of the crew members looking at the girl.

"She is meditating" the crew look at the person who gave the answer. The person was a young man about in his late teens. He had black hair that was under a red hat, the hat had its brim upturned. The man had a Almia ranger uniform not a Fiore uniform. His was mostly white not gray. The ranger also had a red bandana around his neck. One thing someone would find odd about the Almia ranger was that his Capture Styler wasn't in sight. Normally that was a bad sign if a ranger didn't have their styler, but this time there was no panicking because this man was a top ranger. That meant he was a elite among the rangers.

"How is that training? " the same crew member asked louder than normal.

"It help with getting my mind clear" a voice said casing the men to turn their head to a mad Berly. Who had come over to the men" and it help it I have QUITE" she yelled that last word. That made the crew ran the other way, and the ranger to laugh.

" That was funny" he said " You rarely lose your temper, Ber."

" Can it ,Sven, before I hit you" Berly said that made Sven stop.

" So want to try meditating again?" Sven ask gesturing to the spot that Berly had come from.

"Yeah, I think I have it down" Berly said as she walk over to the spot. Berly had been training to use her aura or spiritual energy to make her appearance more normal. If some look at Berly they would think she was a normal girl that dress like a Pokémon, but that wasn't the case. She was far from a normal girl. Berly was a Pokémon and human put together though science. When Berly was only five years old she ,a Riolu( a canine Pokémon that was mostly blue and black that walk on two leg) and her mother were kidnapped by her mother employers. The employers want Berly's mother to take her research far there then she want it to be. The research was to find a way to being Pokémon and humans closer. Her mother was forced to combined Berly and the Riolu together. The ranger union got wind of this, sending two top ranger, and tried to rescue both Berly and her mother , but they only got Berly. The kidnappers fled with her mother, and the rangers tuck Berly with them to the union. After two years it was discover that Berly could use attacks like any Pokémon, so the people at the ranger union start to train her in their own way.

Sven know all this because it was told only to top rangers and were sometime in charge of her training like now. He watch her start over again with the meditating and wonder if what Berly was trying would work.

Berly know it would because she could all ready use aura. That what Spenser told her after Berly's first visit to the Ringtown ranger base. He also told Berly that her mother could too in fact everyone in her mother's family could use aura. They would use their aura to do just what Berly was attempting to do. In Berly's mind's eye she saw herself in front of her. Raising her hand like she was drawing a picture Berly stated to change her image. The first thing Berly did was make her hair pure brown. Next her eyes and the area around them . Berly them made her eye blue and the skin pale with a small tan color to it. Her closes were next changed to a white t-shirt with a black vest with pockets on the sides. Finally Berly's shorts turned tan colored and her shoes went from black to white.

Outside Berly's mind Sven watch the transformation. It start from Berly's head to her feet. If some asked him what it look like he would of said" Like a painter coloring over parts of a painting that all ready had color".

Berly opened her eye and look at Sven" Did it work?" she asked.

Sven stared at Berly with his mouth open" Uh" was all he said to her.

Berly sighed "That a yes then" Berly said as she stud up.

"Ber, do you think that your aura illusion will fade?" Sven asked after finding his voice.

Berly look up from a barrel full of water she was using to see if she could see her new look, she didn't see anything different, but know from how Sven acted it had worked" It might after I go to sleep, after I evolve I think it won't"

"Lucario is more adapted to aura then Riolu, that makes since" Sven said after a bit of thought

Berly nodded "That is right, Lucario are better at aura"

" Also Riolu have been known to evolve in the daytime and when they're close to their trainers" Sven add " How will you will managed that?"

"Make friends" Berly said almost right away " And they have to not know about who and what I am"

Sven look at Berly he know that Berly wanted friends, but the way kids her age treated her it was hard.

Murph came up to them and said " Diner is ready" the two look at him and nodded then followed Murph into the diner area to eat. Because Berly's uniqueness she only could eat food with berries in it.

In the bedrooms Berly was in her room with Sven. Berly try out the aura illusion with pajamas. She had a white shirt with a spinning top on it and pajama pants that had yellow and black mice call Pikachu on them.

"Ready to see if your illusion fades" Sven asked from his set.

" As ready as I'll very be" the girl said getting in to the bed.

Sven got up and walk up to the side of the bed. He watch Berly fall asleep as soon as she did the aura illusion fade. He chuckled leaning down Sven kiss Berly on her head "Good night" he said. heading to the door Sven stopped to turn off the light them he left the room.

The next day dawned with Berly training one of her moves, the move was copycat. Her train partner was a large cat-like Pokémon that had black and blue fur and yellow stripes it hind leg. The Pokémon was called Luxray it belonged to Sven.

"Lux, luxray?(_you ready?)_" Luxray asked

Berly look at the gleam eye Pokémon and nodded

Luxray also nodded then ran at one of two wooden targets. As it ran Luxray's tail glowed white then about two feet from one target, leap up turning around itself Luxray drove its tail though the target and broke it. After landing three feet away Luxray went to sit by Sven.

"My turn" Berly said. She had been watching Sven's Luxray while it use the move iron tail. She know how copycat worked it aloud the user to use the last move use by the opponent or the user. That same concept should work with her. Berly stud in front of the last target ready to try. "Copycat" she muter under her breath then ran at her target. Like Luxray her tail, the cloth that hung from a belt loop at the back of her short, glowed about two feet from the target. Berly jump in the air doing a summersault she drove her 'tail' thought the wood and broke the target. Landing three feet from the splinters, Berly looking up she grinded.

"Nice work, Berly" Murph said coming up to her and giving some Oran berry juice. Berly thanked Murph and drank the juice. "We'll be in Almia by lunch time, ok" he add as Berly finished the drink.

"Cool" Berly said after a minute of thought she asked "Murph, can you and Sven meet me in my room in tem minutes"

"Yeah we can" Murph replied

Berly smiled and walk bellow the deck. Murph went to Sven to tell him although Murph know Sven heard Berly.

Ten minute later the two men were walking to Berly's room "What do you think Berly want us to come to her room?" Murph asked

" Who knows" Sven said. He wonder that as well, Sven had been Berly's boyfriend for about Five months and half the time he didn't get her. He gassed that because Berly was both a Pokémon and a human her mind worked differently. One example was that Sven had a habit of giving pertly girls necklaces when he meat them. Berly know about this and yet didn't stop Sven from doing it although she did step on his feet after word, so Sven know she was annoyed with him."Berly is Berly"

"Yeah"

At Berly's door Sven knock after a come in was heard they did. Berly was on the bed drawing.

"Why did you call us here, Ber" Sven asked

Berly look up "The reason is simple" she said " I want to become a Pokémon ranger"

"WHAT" both Sven and Murph yelled at the same time

Berly whimper from the force of the yelling because her hearing was higher than most human.

"Sorry, Ber" Sven said going to her and giving Berly a hug "Why do you want to become a Pokémon ranger?" Murph nodded in agreement.

" You're forgiven" Berly said after rubbing her ears she look at both men "I want to show everyone that has a call me villain's child that's not who I am"

"But wont people see you following in your dad's footsteps?" Murph asks. Having been a Pokémon ranger in Fiore and been assigned in Ringtown. Murph know Spenser and that Berly was his daughter.

"I know that" Berly said putting down her drawing "But I'm going to do it because Pokémon ranger are respected and that's what I want."

Sven saw in Berly's eyes that she was telling the truth, not only that he could fell it from her aura. Sven and Spenser were the only people so far that could tell what Berly was felling from just her aura which was why they could call her Ber while everyone else had to call Berly by her full name. "If that what you want I'm not stopping you" he said

Berly look at her boyfriend and smiled "Thanks Sven" she said then hug the ranger.

"Ok Berly, I'm behind you as well" Murph said knowing that he couldn't change her mind "You know we have to talk to Professor Hastings when we get to the union"

"Yeah I do" Berly said after letting go of Sven

"Land ho" the three people look at ceiling

"Looks like we've arrived" Berly said

"Yup" Murph agreed " Ready to try start your journey to become a ranger? He asks

"Yes" was all Murph got in reply


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

Things to know about this story. One is that with the capture styler there will be damage but not like in the game. The next thing is that because Berly know people like Murph the conversation with be different.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey ( Ranger School, part 1)

"Use this Styler and capture the Pikachu".

A girl about 14 look at the device she had in her hand. The Capture Styler was green and had a symbol was similar to the disc that was in the main part. The symbol was in a shape like a shield with strips that were yellow. The disc was small just about the size of the girl's hand. It has three small red triangles and light blue strips on the ontside. Looking at the styler the girl fond the disc launch switch and pressed it that caused a remote antenna to come out. " Capture on" she yelled. The disc flew and towards the yellow mouse in the middle of the room. Pikachu was a mouse about 1'04"in height mostly yellow there are brown on the tail that is in a lightning bolt shape and it's back, some black on the tips of the ears and red on its cheek. The disc circled the Pikachu and become a white line around the mouse Pokémon. Moving her arm in long sweeping motions the girl made the white line move inward until it seemed to meld with the Pokémon.

"Pika, pi( You did it)" Pikachu said after saying that it ran to a man in a green uniform.

"Nice work you're are a natural" the man said "My name is Kaplan now that you've got your styler. You are now a member of the secret team school" Kaplan laugh.

The girl looked at Kaplan with a 'Yeah right' look on her face. The girl's name is Berly and she wanted to become a Pokémon ranger. One way to do that was to go though the ranger school which Berly was doing. She was wearing the school uniform which was had a blue shirt and short, a yellow necktie, gray bouts and a green jacket.

"Really, Mr. Kaplan". Both Berly and Mr. Kaplan look at the door of the building were a brown haired women came though. A white skirt and green blows was what she was wearing as she walk up to the two. "Stop with Team School performance." She said.

"Right, sorry, congratulation you are now in the school" Mr. Kaplan said.

Turning to Berly the women said" My name is Ms. April. You're my new student, so fallow me please" turning to the door Ms, April started to levee.

Berly look at her new teacher and smiled she like her a lot. She fallowed Ms April to the outside as she left. She heard Mr. Kaplan say "Have a nice time at the school"

She fallow her teacher outside and into the main building. Which was a two story with a red roof. After going inside the two women walk to one of the first two doors. Ms. April stop and look at Berly. "I need you to wait out here" Ms April said.

"Why" Berly asked.

"I need to get the other children's attention before I introduce you to them" Ms April explained "And so they don't asked to many question."

"I understand" Berly said and stud by the door.

Ms. April smiled and went inside the classroom. The class watch their teacher go to the front of the room. They were quite waiting to hear what would happen " Sorry, children, for keeping you waiting did everyone have a good morning?" the teacher asked.

"Yes mam" the class said.

"Yesterday I said that we will get a new member" Ms. April said. Her class look at each other.

"Is the new kid a boy or a girl?" a boy asked.

"Is the new kid going to be cute, cool, or a celebrity?" a girl asked.

"Enough" Ms April said over the kids "You may now see your new classmate, come in please"

Berly who had been listening from outside the classroom came in when Ms. April said to. Out of the corner of her eye Berly saw the other student watch her walk up to the decks.

"This young lady came to Almia to become a ranger" Ms April explained "Why don't you introduce yourself and start with your name"

Berly look at the class 'They don't know that I have lived here before, that is good' she thought. The reason Berly thought that was because she lived in the Ranger Union main base. Berly live in the base because she wasn't normal, she was a Pokémon/human hybrid. She enter to ranger school under the pretence that she was from the Sinnoh region which was really true, but Berly was just born there. After a minute Berly said "My name Berly"

"Class this is Berly, make share she is welcome" Ms April said turning to the class "She did outstanding on the entrance exam, Keith was is with that smirk" this was directed towards a boy with spiky brown hair, who was smirking.

"No reason, Ms. April" Keith said

"Right, Berly why don't you sit next to Keith" the teacher said pointing to the open deck. Berly look at the deck then went to sit down. "Now everyone is here to fallow their dream to become Ranger, Operators, or mechanics"

"Yeah" the hole class said loudly.

"For today's schedule, it will be a free-study day" Ms April said. after saying that she walk down to Berly's sit. "Berly I should tell you more about your Styler. It is use for befriend and capture Pokémon, by drawing loops around the Pokémon your felling of friendships are given to the target Pokémon. When all the felling are converted you've capture your target" she finished

Berly nodded and stud up knowing that Ms April wasn't finished talking. The class turn to the teacher.

"This is a review so please pay attention" Ms April said "As a student ranger you can have only three Pokémon follow you at a time. I believe when you become an area ranger you may have as many friends at you need"

Berly nodded, but at the same time she was confused. Have grown up with a Pokémon Ranger as a father. She know a lot more than some of the other in the class. However, Berly didn't know about the friend limit now she did.

"That might be a bit much for right now" Ms April said turning around she began to talk to a girl with blond hair " Rhythmi could you show Berly around the school?" she asked the girl

"Yes I will" Rhythmi said

"I'm going to the staff room, I levee it to you" with that their teacher went out the door.

The other student got up and walk over to Berly. She look at them to see who would speak first. The person that did was Keith.

"So new kid what is your name again?" Keith asks pretending not to know Berly's name "Did it take an hour to capture the Pikachu"

"You're a show-off ,Keith, ignore him. Pay attention to me, ok" Rhythmi said. Berly look from Keith to Rhythmi. Along with blond hair Rhythmi had brown eyes. "I'm here to become a operator not a ranger"

"Really we might work together" Berly said

"Yeah and when I do I can order Keith around, I'm joking" Rhythmi said while laughing at Keith's face. He was glaring at her. "Let's start the tour, you've meet our teacher, and the is another room next to ours run by Mr. Kincaid."

Berly let all that set tale in before heading out the door" let's go explorer the rest of the school" she said Rhythmi fallowed Berly out of the class room. The two girl walk to the door across the hall. When they enter Berly saw the teacher she didn't know think of him. Mr. Kincaid blond hair was up in a swirl. He had on a red vest, a yellow shirt, and black pants. Mr. Kincaid look like some that wouldn't like kid running around.

"Sorry sir" Rhythmi said coming up next to Berly "I'm just showing the new student around"

Mr. Kincaid gave a nodded

The two girl got out of there fast" He use hair spray for his hair and it stinks" Rhythmi said

Berly did smell something funny, but that wasn't the reason that made Berly dislike the teacher. It was his aura that made Berly dislike Mr. Kincaid. Berly could use aura in many ways. One was in an illusion the other was to sense people emotions. That's way Berly did not like Mr. Kincaid. His aura held evil in it. 'Why is someone with an aura like that here?' thought to herself. Berly next walk up to were staircases lead up and down. She didn't go up stairs Berly went to the door and the right.

Upon entering Rhythmi said "This is the staff room and the our principle, his name is Lamont" she point to the old man in the back. He had on a gray shirt and pants. Looking about the room Berly saw her teacher at the large wooden table. The Ranger School's coat of arm was at the back of the room. Berly turn to levee and headed out the door.

The next place the girl went to was the last door on the first floor, which turn out to be a library. Like before Rhythmi did the info about the room and the people." This is the library also know as Keith nap place and the blond boy with hair like a mushroom is Isaac" she indicated the boy at the back.

"Next is up stairs" Berly said after look at room. Rhythmi nodded and led the way out.

"Yeah Isaac has a habit of diapering" Rhythmi add once they were out and heading upstairs.

Berly look her then at the stairs going down. 'I don't like the way the basement fells' she thought. She felt the teacher Kincaid's aura down there, so Berly decided not to go downstairs as much as possible if at all. She did like Rhythmi's though, it felt happy and like some you want to help. Head up the stairs the girl were in a dorm like area.

"Here are the sleeping areas. Girl right, boy left." Rhythmi said "that's it Janice she is like a mother to us" she point out a women with brown hair and wearing an apron.

Berly look at the door 'Great pink' she thought . She was more of a tomboy the girly girl and dislike the color pink. Berly guesses that everything inside was also pink. She decided not to look right now and headed downstairs.

Ding-Dong.

"We can go outside now" Rhythmi said heading to the front door.

"So the bell means we can doing different activates" Berly said to herself following the other girl.

Once outside Rhythmi walk to the smaller building with a yellow roof. "This were we learn about capturing and target clearing. do you know how to both" she asked turning to Berly.

Berly had to think about the question. She had capture the Pikachu vary quietly, so she know that part of it. At the same time she didn't really know if there was anything new to learn" Not really" she said.

"I see lets go and asks Mr. Kaplan and Ms Claire for a lesson" Rhythmi said and led Berly into the building "Mr. Kaplan Ms Claire we need a lesson from the both of you" .The two looked happy for the chance.

"We will delighted" They both said.

"Let me go first" Mr. Kaplan said walking into the middle of the room. The Pikachu from earlier was there too. "You know what happen when you capture the Pokémon you want, but do you know what happens when the Pokémon attack the capture line?"he asked looking at the girls.

Berly shuck her head "No"

"Well then let me show you" The teacher said. Mr. Kaplan launched his styler at the Pikachu. Like before the disc from around the mouse, but this time the Pikachu launched a thunder attack at the circle. When the electrical energy hit the line's energy, the disc flash red and went back to the styler. "You can't use the styler for one minute after an attack" Mr. Kaplan explained.

Berly's eye were wide after seeing the demonstration. 'That is a new 'she thought. She then looked at Ms Claire who took the floor. Like Mr. Kaplan Ms. Claire was in a green uniform.

"Target clearing is where you remove an things in your path" Ms. Claire explain " take this crate for example, you can use a Bidoof to smash the crate to bits. Once you're down you may release the Pokémon" the beaver like Pokémon was mainly brown with some tan on its face. It open its mouth and chopped the crate to bits.

"So that's target clearing" Berly said looking at the teacher who nodded. "Thank you" after saying that both girls left the building.

Outside the girl heard Janice say "Help me somebody". They look to see nine Bidoof running around.

"Oh no the Bidoof, we have to get them for Janice" Berly said seeing something that a ranger could do.

"Well thing looks like a ranger's job" a voice said which turn out to be Keith when Rhythmi and Berly looked. "Hey new kid I challenge to a capture race to see who can get the most Bidoof"

"Will just say our classmate name" Rhythmi yelled at Keith. Who didn't hear her.

"Ready three, two ,one go"

Both started running. Berly went to the nearest two Bidoof and captured them in three seconds. The next capture was just one Bidoof. Berly didn't know how Keith was doing but she didn't care. The last capture for both was two Bidoof for Keith and one for Berly.

"I got Five you got four I win" Keith said. He then did a jump and back flip after doing that he held an actives styler. Berly know that Keith did his Ranger Pose. Every ranger had one and it differed from ranger to ranger. She didn't have her yet and will invent hers when the time is right

"Thank you both "Janice said to the students "And I'm sorry Bidoof for scaring you, lets go" she led the Pokémon to the front gate.

The tree kid stud there for a minute then Keith spoke "65 out 100 that's what I'd rate your capture preferment" the two girls look at him.

'That is low But I'm still new so that makes sense' Berly thought. She know that just because her father was a ranger didn't mean that she was as good.

"Sill I'm surprised that you were very fast, you could made a good ranger one day, Berly" Keith said

"Keith you know Berly's name the hole time" Rhythmi said with a sigh "Oh right there is one more place to show you"

"The Ascension Square, right" Keith asked looking at the blond girl

"Yup that the one. let's go" Rhythmi said going to the left. Her classmate following her. The Ascension Square was a large grassy area with an as large stone. Which the three headed to. The stone look like a capture styler in motion. "This is the Ascension Square, next month is the outdoors class which is held here"

"The Principle said if you pledge with friend at the pledge stone it will come true" Keith explained

"That is the end of the tour" Rhythmi said "I'm glade to meet you, Berly, and I hope we can be friend forever".

"Oi, what about me?" Keith asked coming up to the two girl looking annoyed.

"All of us can be friend" Berly said and smiling at the same time

Ding-Dong

"That's the bell we need to go back" Rhythmi said. The three new friends walk back arm and arm. As they went back Berly thought about what happen in just one day. She had made friends, both were really good people. Rhythmi was nice and Keith was cool. A little hot headed but good. His aura showed that. 'They will help me become more open people' Berly thought as they went up stairs to the dorm rooms.

In the girl's room Berly thought about what to write to her dad. In the end she wrote about the new things that she learned and her two friend. After doing that she got off her bed and walk to Rhythmi.

"I've written to my parents, why don't you do the same?" Rhythmi asked seeing Berly next to her

"I did to my dad" Berly answered

"Your dad, ok" Rhythmi said

Berly wanted to look around a bit more so she went to the door.

"Berly lets sneak out" Rhythmi said and led Berly out of the room. In the middle area the girls fond Keith and he did not look happy.

"What keep you" he said

"We're here that all that matters" Rhythmi said "Now we can start the trial of courage"

"Yeah"

"Huh?" Berly asked

"We need to see if you're brave" Keith explained "We hid our stylers downstairs in Ms April's room , Mr. Kincaid's room, the staff room and the library"

"After finding them you have to go to the basement room and just place them there" Rhythmi finished "And the person that go with you in the student that sits next to you"

"What!" Keith almost yelled

"let's go" Berly said dragging the boy with her. Once down stairs they heard something.

"Wah!" Keith screamed. "There is something over there"

Berly looked in the dimly lit area she saw a Pokémon "It's a Bidoof" she said

"Oh right is startle me" Keith said trying to look cool

Berly head to the staff room first. When they enter she saw no styler in sight. Berly look at Keith for to explain.

"The styler won't stay still that is your hint" Keith said

Berly thought for a minute. The styler would move it sound like it was with a Pokémon. She look around.

"Pi, Pi(singing to myself)" a small voice said. It was coming from small yellow mouse that look like a Pikachu, but with less brown and black. A Pichu she know.

Berly started to walk towered to Pichu. The mouse Pokémon saw her and ran the other way. Stopping for a minute Berly watch the Pichu seeing that it stop. Berly try again and this time going ahead of the Pokémon her capture it.

The small mouse look at Berly "Pi(here)". It gave her the green styler.

"Thanks " she said taking the device. Berly decide to try a ranger pose. She didn't try to jump instead, she spun around and like Keith activated her styler. After that Berly look at Keith

"Three more" The boy said

Berly walk out with Keith and the Pichu following. The next place she went was the library. Berly fist captured the Bidoof that had spooked Keith.

When they entered Keith said "This place is scary at night, get the styler"

Berly saw two crates in the way. Turning to the Bidoof she pointed to the crate "Bidoof crunch" the Pokémon walk up and Bit the crate into small bits. Seeing that there was two more Berly walk to the next set. The Bidoof used crunch again. Walking to the back she saw the styler. Grabbing it Berly turn to Keith

"No ranger pose?" Keith asked

"Nope" Berly said "I'm going to Mr. Kincaid's next "With that they left the room. In the classroom next to their Berly saw that there were bat like Pokémon that were blue and had no eyes. It was the Pokémon Zubat. Seeing the threed styler near one of the Zubat. Berly went to it grabbing the styler and capturing the Zubat

"Why the Pokémon" Keith asked as they went to last room.

"Just in case" Berly answered. The last styler was in a crate at the back of their classroom.

"That is it let go" Keith said.

Berly thought Keith was saying those because he was scared. She didn't say it out loud though. They walk to the basement while they were go Berly didn't like the idea of going but she need to do it. Entering to area they saw two crates and gates.

"What? why are this here?" Keith asked looking at the gates.

"I bet Kincaid did" Berly said. She commanded the Bidoof the smash the crate and the Zubat to use gust on the grate. Going up to the door Berly heard something "What is that?" she asked

"Don't know , put the stylers down near the door and we can go" Keith said "What was that?"

This time four ball of what appeared to be gas with black faces metalized right in front of the two kids.

"Gasly" Keith yelled running backward.

"Capture on" Berly yelled. She lunched her styler at the ghost Pokémon. It was tricking to get the Gasly they were vanishing all the time. "got you four" Berly said after get the four then her released all the Pokémon she had.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE THIS AREA IS OFF LIMEITS" a angrier voice yelled. Berly thought it might be Kincaid, but she was got off guard. She and Keith bolted out of the basement as fast as they could.

Kincaid for it was him went back inside to where Isaac was a computer "What was that sir?" they boy asked

"Nothing just some Zubat" the teacher said" did it work?"

"No but it didn't flail ether" Isaac said looking at the computer.

"Good get some sleep" Kincaid said" a rested brain will work beater"

"Yes sir" with that Isaac left the room.


	3. outdoor class and the styler thief

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey ( Ranger School, part 2)

To Berly

Congregations for getting in to the school. Rhythmi and Keith sound like good kids. You should know that Nick and his family are thinking about moving to Almia. I'll keep you posted about them.

From Spenser

The letter from Berly's Father came about a month after the trial that she did. Berly know Nick and his family. They were good people and like an another family to her. She really like Nattily Nick's daughter. They were very close like sisters. Berly like the idea of Nick coming to Almia, She would have a family to help her. Berly was sitting in her sit watching her teacher.

Ms. April walk in front of class before turning to them "Everyone know what today is right".

"Outdoor class" the Class yelled in excitement.

"Why would we forget it?" Keith asked.

"Ms April Keith said he has 38 questions for the ranger" Rhythmi said.

"Well that's good" Ms April said "Let's go to the Ascension Square everyone".

With that the class left the room. The last three to levee were Berly, Keith and Rhythmi.

"Yeha" Keith said "I can't wait to asked my 38 Questions "After saying that Keith half walk half ran out.

"Did he really say yeha?" Rhythmi asked looking at Berly.

"Yes he did" Berly answered.

"You know were where the Ascension Square is right" Rhythmi asked.

"Yes" Berly said. Not mad that Rhythmi asked that. "You go outside go to the left and down the stairs".

"See you there" with that Rhythmi left too.

Berly watch her friend go and smiled. In the month she was in the School Berly changed. She wasn't a loner, She had friends that like her. Berly hadn't told her friends what she really is. She was still afraid of what might happen if Keith and Berly fond out, but she know they would stand by her. After think about the changes Berly walk to the outdoor class. Getting to the Ascension Square, she saw Keith and Rhythmi waiting for her.

"Come on the class is about to start" Rhythmi said.

"Yeah and I think the ranger is here. He is gangly with a giant afro" Keith said.

Berly tried not laugh out loud "We should get going" She said. With that the three friend walk to the pelage stone. Were there was a tall man in a ranger uniform. The uniform was mostly gray and had a red jacket. His brown hair was a mass on his head and in a afro.

"We let's get started with the outdoor class" Principal Lamont said "This is Crawford, he is a graduate of the school and is a ranger in Vientown".

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Crawford" the ranger said.

"Thanks for coming" the class said.

A Pokémon jump out from behind Crawford. It was small and mostly green, its face was yellow. "This is my partner Budew" Crawford said. Then four more Pokémon came out. One was a bird Pokémon that was blue with red on its face some red on its tail. There was some white on its chest too. The next was a Pokémon was a three face one. It was yellow with small wings. The threed was a Pokémon that looked like a chary and it was pinkish red. The final Pokémon was a human shape with flowers and its head. They wereSwellow, Bellossom, Cherubi and Combee.

"Wow cool".

"Well Crawford it has been awhile" Ms. April said "That afro is new".

"Yes it has" Crawford said grinning.

"I like your hairstyle before" Ms April said to herself to the class "Now it is time for the main event of the outdoor class, the questions of terror".

"Why did you become a ranger?" one boy asked.

"I did because I love Pokémon and want to become friend with them" Crawford answered.

"I feel that way too" the boy said happily.

"What type of Pokémon are the hardest to capture?" a girl asked.

"Ghost and Psychic type they disappear on you" Crawford said

"Ghost Pokémon can do that" the girl said a little scared.

"I'm next my name is Rhythmi" Rhythmi said "All I ever want is to become an operator, do you think I can become one".

"I just meet you" Crawford said "But if you work at it you can become an operator".

"That's right" Rhythmi agreeing with the ranger. "That's was I want to hear".

"Rhythmi you're confusing the ranger with a fortune-teller" Keith said "Crawford will I become a ranger like you?" he asked

"You're doing to the something" Crawford said "And I give you the same advice. You may even out rank me, just don't run your mouth"

"Uh ok" Keith said "Ok next question".

"One Question per person, Keith" Berly said hitting her friend on the head.

"Have you made a mistake?" a girl asked.

"Mistake uh?" Crawford said thinking to himself "I once spilled some Juice on my styler, I tried to capture a doll, and lastly I put my uniform over my pajamas" he stop at that and everyone laugh.

"What is the best thing about being a ranger?" a boy asked

"The smiles on people's face" the ranger said

"Yeah I want to see that too" the boy said

"That the sprit" Crawford said "Keep that with you and you will succeed, I also might be walking with you. Stay positive ok"

"We will"

"Has Ms April ever got mad at you?" a girl asked

"I say she did once a day" Crawford said looking at the teacher.

"You know that it wasn't once a day it was three" Ms April said "But you were a great student, with kindness and that humor of your"

Then some beeping was heard. Crawford pull out his styler and flip on the commenter. A voice coming out of it. Sounding gruff the voice said "Voicemail it's Barlow, there is a Mantine off the eastern shore of the school. It hit a cargo ship, Luana is heading you way on a boat. Go with her to the site we need your help" the voice named Barlow finished.

"Roger, leader" Crawford said

"Cool" the class said "Please save the Mantine"

Crawford then laugh, spun around rising his hand and said "I'm coming Mantine"

Berly look at him with her eye brow raised. She guess that that was Crawford ranger pose.

"Sorry about the shorten class" Crawford apologized to Principal Lamont "I have to go on a mission"

"It is fine" the Principal said "it that your boat "They could hear it by the dock.

"Come Crawford we need to go" a girl's voice yelled.

The kids watch the ranger ran to the boat "Work hard kids" he yelled as a final lesson then Crawford jump on the boat and it sped away.

"That was cool" a boy said

"The boat is a speck" a girl said

"Well this is the shortest outdoor class" Ms April said "As well as the most realistic one, let's go back to class"

The class started to walk back to the building. Until the only ones left were Berly, Keith, and Rhythmi.

"I still have 37 question" Keith said turning to the girls "But I will answer them myself".

"I guarantee I will become an operator" Rhythmi said to her friends.

"No guarantees here" Keith said looking at Rhythmi "You have to grab your dreams"

"I know that" Rhythmi agued back.

"You're both right" Berly said putting a stop to the ageing. "People ask for advice from other to help them grow its natural".

"Well with a rival like Berly" Keith said "I will not lose, let's make a pledge"

"A pledge to make our dreams come true?" Berly guess. She really use her aura power to read him mind.

"I will pledge to that" Rhythmi said "What about you Berly"

I will to" the girl said "And I would like you two to call me Ber"

"Ok, Ber" Keith and Rhythmi said

"That is the sprit" Rhythmi said "We should get back". The friends left the Square ready for the next step of the adventure.

To Berly

I'm glad you made friend and that you can trust them to call you by your nickname. From now on Nattily will be the receiver of your letters.

From Spenser

To Berly

Hi it is Nattily. I liked to read about the outdoor class you had. Me, mommy and Daddy are looking for a house. See you when we can.

From Nattily

The two letters come and Bely know that what the first said was a good thing. People at the school didn't know who Berly's parents were. She want to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"Dose everyone remember the Mantine from the outdoor class?" Ms April asked "The union nursed it back to heath and this morning was return to the sea"

"Yay"

"Now that everyone is happy, the lesson for the day is about teamwork between rangers and operator " Ms April said "If there is no trust then it is disastrous, a simple mission can go wrong. Operators not only reset and charge a ranger's styler they help lead them though the mission. Does anyone know what the commotion is call?"

"It is call voicemail" Rhythmi said. If someone want to become an operator they had to know to work as one.

"Correct, however the school styler don't have that feature " Ms April said turning to her desk. She put two red colored stylers on the desk "Here I have stylers that do. Mr. Lamont who is at the union for business asked for these. Rhythmi and Keith in the damnation"

"Ms April Keith isn't here" Berly said pointing to the sit next to her.

"I wonder why?" Ms April asked after a minute she said "We'll have Berly do Keith's part then" with that the teacher hand the two girls the styler.

"Alright now I can commentate with you" Rhythmi said sounding like a kid at Christmas. She then try to use the styler "Come in ranger come in"

"Rhythmi I can hear you" Berly said trying not to laugh.

"Huh? Oh sorry we're too close, so we can hear each other" Rhythmi said.

Berly nodded" I will go up stairs" she offer.

"That will work" Rhythmi said. "And I'll try again"

Berly got up and walk to the door. Only to be stopped by Mr. Kincaid, he looked mad.

"No running in the class room" the man said "Sorry to disturb you Ms April, but I need to talk to Keith"

Ms April walk to the door and the two people "Well he is running late" she said

"Late, huh" Mr. Kincaid said looking like he got candy "We have a problem, the stylers from the staff room has vanished. I've cleared my students, but Keith is not here. Don't you think that is odd? "

Realizing what Mr. Kincaid was implying Rhythmi ran up to him "Keith is a prankster not a thief, Mr. Kincaid" she said. Berly nodded as well have been at the end of one.

"Be still" Mr. Kincaid snarled at Rhythmi. Berly tried not to attack the man. "He runs in the halls, goes into the basement, he is under suspicion"

"You always say those thing Mr. Kincaid" Ms April said "Plus without proof you can't accuse Keith, I'll go look both the stylers and Keith"

"I'll help too" the class said wanting to show that Keith wasn't the culprit.

Mr. Kincaid look at the students huffed and walk out of the room. The class and Ms April followed as well.

Rhythmi stay will Berly turning to her Rhythmi said "Let's search the school if something turns up use voicemail" with that Rhythmi left the room.

Berly stayed in the room for a minute. She didn't know what to think. She know that Keith wasn't the type of person that would do something like that. Berly know that she need to find the real person that stole the stylers. She left the room finding everyone in her class looking. Berly headed up stairs past Kincaid. When she got there Berly got a call from Rhythmi

"Voicemail, it's Rhythmi on the ground floor" Rhythmi's voice came from the styler "Come to the front door hurry"

Berly turn around and went down and to where Rhythmi and Janice talking.

"I was just feeding the Bidoof when I found a styler on the ground" Janice said looking at Berly and Rhythmi "Did any of you lose your?" she asked

"No"

"We have our" Berly said showing her's.

"Thanks for the clue" Rhythmi said "Let's go outside"

The two girl went out the door and Rhythmi saw something green in the grass. Walking quietly to the item they saw a school styler. Berly pick it up.

"That is a school styler" Rhythmi said looking at the styler "There may be more on the ground"

"The person might have dropped some because they were being chased or they couldn't hold them" Berly said look around for another one. Heading to the front of the school yard. She saw another styler, picking up she looked around just in case there was another. Then her ears pick up some voices.

"I hear people" Rhythmi said. With that the girls ran towards them. At the end of the stairs to the school. They saw Keith with a man in a white coat. "Keith what is going on?" Rhythmi asked

Turning to the girl Keith said "This man come out of the staff room with the styler, he's the thief" while he was talking the thief was walk backwards.

"Three to one isn't fair adios " the man said He then ran into a tree. Stylers fell from the man's pockets and something fell on him. It was a Pokémon that was a light brown, dark brown strips and a pink nose, it was a Slakoth. "I can't see help me"

Keith and the girls walk up and Keith pick up the stylers "Hahaha" he laughed "That what you get you thief"

"I won't do that again" the man said panicking

"Let's go" Keith said turning to go back to the school

"Keith" Berly said mad at what he was doing.

"It is the job of a ranger to help people" Rhythmi said just as mad "Ber can you capture that Slakoth"

"Yeah I can" Berly said. She walk up to the human and Pokémon. Using her styler Berly capture the Pokémon. After getting off the man the Slakoth crawled back up the tree.

"I can breathe again" the man said "Thanks for saving me" he said the Berly.

The four heard footsteps coming and turned to find Ms April. "What is going on" she asked "You disappeared and we were looking for you. The styler and Keith you found them"

"Yes we did" Rhythmi said "This is the man who stole the stylers" pointing to the man.

"Why did you take them" Keith asks to the man. "They're important to use"

"I'm sorry, really sorry. I've always want to be a ranger" the man said starting to cry "But I'd never act and I thought if I had one I could be a ranger"

"What are you saying, you don't want to make me mad" Ms April exclaimed "Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can't become a ranger. If you work hard you're achieve that dream" she explained

The man run to Ms April in tears "Teacher lady. I was bewitch I saw the stylers just lying there and I grab them all" he finished.

"Greedy that was you are" Ms April said to herself. To the man she said "Go home and think about this"

"Yeah I'll go that" the man said "Wait go home you're letting me go? Without punishment, teacher lady thank you"

Later the kids were in the principal's office. After telling Principal what had happen though the entire truth wasn't told.

Ms April said "And Keith went after the thief"

"That's what happen when I was gone" Principal Lamont said with a hint of amusement. "I glad that no one was hurt, but the thief got away and you got the stylers are back that is good"

While Lamont was talking Mr. Kincaid was grumbling to himself "Keith is blamed for his everyday conduct is deplorable" he started to mutter.

"I was impressed by Rhythmi's belief in her friend that is the quality of an operator". Ms. April said. Rhythmi glowed after hearing that. "Berly your teamwork and capture was just as outstanding .Keith you're reckless , you did a good deed. There will be a time when you need the help of others. Pay attention"

Keith however wasn't he was grumbling "He didn't get away, he was let go." Out loud and to Rhythmi he said "Rhythmi listen you understand why I'm like this. Yet you stud by me, thanks"

Principle Lamont walk closer to the three student "There is a lesson from today. There is a shadow in all our hearts" he said "We should never give up and fall into the darkness. In a book in our library there is a word "Vatonage" which means 'to reawaken the light that has been submerged in darkness' that is what you three did like gems. My you never lose that. I'm rambling on we should get back to class" with that everyone left to go to their classes.


	4. meeting rangers and partner

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Journey ( Ranger School, part 3)

To Berly

Voicemail Thanks for the latter. We found a house in a place in Chicole Village. See you at graduation.

From Nattily

Bely was glad that Nattily's family had found a house they were closer to her and having them would help Berly a lot. She was know that Nattily and her parents know that Berly wasn't a normal person. It was an accident that they found out. Berly was in Wintown with Solana, they were visiting the ranger base. A Charizard ,a large orange dragon like Pokémon with a cream underside, two horns and teal on the underside of its wings, went on a rampage in the town. It went after the rangers in the town attack them with a flamethrower. Berly was told to go inside the base. As she was Berly saw Nattily in the middle of the path of the rampaging Pokémon. Running as fast she could Berly grabbed the younger girl and moved out of the way. The Charizard turned to the girls and lunched another attack. Berly then used her copycat move to distracted the Pokémon. Nattily who was in Berly's arms look up when she heard Berly say copycat. After the Charizard was captured and Nattily was return to her parents. Solana and Elita, the leader of the base, asked Nattily if she saw something odd. She said that she did and her and her parents were sworn to secrecy. Berly was thinking about that day in class two weeks after the styler thief incident.

Ms April was in front of the class "Today is your 1-day internships. You will experience what a real ranger, operator, and mechanic dose. Go to the facilities that you are a signed to and no side trips." She explained. The class got up from their sit and started out the door. Ms April walk to Berly and Keith's desks "You two are going to the ranger base in Vientown. That is where Crawford is remember he left the outdoor class to rescue a Mantine".

Berly got up to levee she meet Rhythmi who was nervous about the day.

"I'm going to the Ranger Union, so I can try to be an operator" Rhythmi said "that reminds me here" she handed Berly a newspaper called The Almia Times. The article was called 'Ranger Union Issue'. The paper show a building that had a tree coming out the roof. Another picture showed an old women with her gray hair in pigtails and wearing an orange shall and dress. The final picture was a room full of chairs and maps.

"The Ranger Union is far you should get going" Berly said looking up from the paper.

"See you tonight" Rhythmi said leveling.

Keith came up the Berly and said "Ber, we're go to Vientown let's go" with that the both of them started on the path to the town. At the gates to the school the student ranger saw a man with brown hair in blue overalls and two Bidoof. The man was up the tree and looking vary scared. They ran up to the tree "playing with the Bidoof, little Tim".

"I'm not they're attacking me" Little Tim said while panicking. "Their cries they are going marl me".

"Actually I think they want to play" Berly said watching the Bidoof hop around.

"Right girl, I am deadly scared of Pokémon "Little Tim said

"They're so cute" Keith said like a girl "Ber this is Little Tim he is the milkman that why I think the Pokémon like him".

"And he afraid of Pokémon?" Berly asked looking at the man.

"Yeah, however the Bidoof do seem angered" Keith said "Lets spilt up and capture them it is a ranger job" they walk up to the Pokémon and activated their stylers. The two Bidoof calm down and were released.

"You can come down now" Berly said to Little Tim.

"Little Tim they're gone" Keith said.

Little Tim calm down and came down "Thanks for the save, I was scared" he said "And this girl is new, right?".

"Yup this is Berly" Keith said "She is from Sinnoh and the second best capturer".

"A new student well new friend thanks for the save" Little Tim said "I own a dairy from in Vientown I would like it if you two can and visit" with that the milkman walk out of the gates.

Keith walk up to Berly "Little Tim has a lot of kids and is wife is famous" he explained to Berly. Unaware she heard of Big Bertha "We're going to late" Berly and Keith went out the gates and west to Vientown.

Ms April came down and call to the two kids "Berly, Keith" they turned to her "You two didn't compete, but work together that how rangers work".

"Thanks Ms April" both of them said.

Berly and Keith walk along the bridge and they saw a little girl with blond hair crying.

"I can't find him".

Going up to her Keith asked" Yay what is wrong?"

"My brother he isn't here" the girl said crying.

Berly look around for someone who might be her brother. After looking she turn back "Who might he be?" she asked gently.

Two boy came up while Berly was talking to the little girl. One had green hair the other had blond.

"What is going on" the green hair boy whose name was Ponte.

The other boy who was Isaac took one look at the young girl and asked "Melody? Is that you?".

"Isaac" Melody said happily run be Berly and Keith to hug Isaac.

"Melody what you're not suppose to levee Pueltown" Isaac said look at his little sister.

"Sorry" Melody said looking back "I want to see you".

"Melody, you're still young I worry about you"" Isaac said exasperatedly. "These are my friends and this is my sister Melody".

Ponte decided to be the one to introduce them "I'm Pont this is Berly and Keith".

"Hi nice to meet you" Berly said.

Isaac turned to Melody "I'm not mad at you let's go back together".

"Yippy" melody said and walk with Isaac and Ponte turning back to Berly and Keith she said "Bye-bye big-brother's friends." Then her walk away.

"We have to go to" Keith said "I think we still have to go west".

Berly lead her friend to the town. While they were walking Berly was thinking about Isaac and Ponte. She know they were in Kincaid's class, but they weren't evil. They were nice and she like that. Berly also know that Isaac had a crush on her. She didn't know what to do when Isaac tells her. When that happen she know that telling Isaac that she has a boyfriend would have to happen. Ponte was just ok Berly had given him advice earlier that week. He was known as the school's Conflicted Marshmallow Boy so getting advice was something that happen a lot.

They arrived in Vientown and went to building with grass on the roof. Keith look at the base then at Berly "I think that is it, my heart is pounding. What about you?" he asked.

"Same" Berly said "Let's go in".

Entering the base Berly saw that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Hello is someone here?" Keith yelled trying to see if someone was in the back.

"Sorry" a voice said .It was the operator's "I duck down for a minute, you're the Students for the school right".

"Yes".

"The reason no one is here is because they're on a important mission". The Operator explained

"That's why no one is here" Keith said to Berly who nodded. They had walk up to the operator while she was talking.

"It must be very important" Berly agreed.

"Yes it was same Bidoof who never mind" the operator said "You're Berly and Keith. We've been told you were coming. Here is a letter for you two".

They got a letter looking first at each other then at the letter.

Welcome you two

You guys have a mission from the start. Take the parcel that is with Andy our operator to Breeze Hill.

From Barlow

"That is our mission" Berly said after reading the letter.

"Yes and here is the parcel" Andy said handing the kids the box "You must not flip the parcel or turn it on its side to get to Breeze Hill you got west after leveling this building "

"Yes mam" with that Berly and Keith left the base

"A mission for the start" Keith said looking at Berly "Do you think we could get in the paper if we complete this?".

"No" Berly said knowing that was true. Going to the western path Berly and Keith walk to Nabiki Beach. There they saw a boy and girl looking out to the ocean. Berly then saw a Pokémon three feet from where she was. The Pokémon was Mightyena. It was black and gray color cat or dog, a sliver of an eye show it was yellow and it had a red nose. She nudged Keith and pointed to the Mightyena.

Keith look at the Pokémon "We need to go farther around" he said in a whisper.

Berly nodded and they walk around the couple and up the stairs. To where an old man was with a blue and white rodent was.

Seeing the kids walking up to him "Hello children did you see Mightyena?" he asked

"Yes we did" Berly answered "It is your?".

"No" the old man said "This one is, this is Pachirisu and I'm Mr. Woodward"

"Pach( hi)"Pachirisu said waving is stubby arms.

"Tell me what is a partner Pokémon?" Mr. Woodward asked

"That is essay" Keith said "It is a Pokémon friend to belongs to a ranger"

"Correct all the rangers I've meet their partner here at the beach" Mr. Woodward said "Next can a ranger have one and only one partner?"

Berly had to think about that. She had only seen rangers with one partner so that question stubbed her.

"Nope" Keith answer again. Berly looked at him with a 'What' look.

"Correct" Mr. Woodward said look at Berly "You ,young lady, don't understand"

"Yes" Berly said a little upset.

"A ranger can add one or more partners" the old man explained "But can only take one with them. The others must remain at home"

Berly nodded in upstanding, she had learned something new. Berly and Keith walk around Mr. Woodward and his Pokémon. They head to were stairs led up to what Berly guessed was breeze Hill.

Keith stopped looking past the stairs "What type of mission could that important to come out here?" he asked "I'm getting nevus"

"Come on" Berly said "When we get to the top we'll find out". They walk up to were four people and three Pokémon sat around a picnic blanket. Berly know from the scene that there was no real mission, but she wont to see what the reason for the blanket was.

"There they are and Ranger Crawford, should just go up and say hi" Keith said. They walk up to the blanket and he said "Hellomeetcha"

Everyone look at Keith with a 'What did you say' look. Berly tried not to laugh. One of the ranger walked up the them along with his partner.

"Did you say ' hellomeetcha. You nevus, well this is a mission " the ranger said with the same voice that was from Crawford's styler at outdoor class. The ranger had on a normal Almia uniform on but it was sleeveless. His skin was dark and hair was purple. The Pokémon was yellow with black hands it was a Makuhita. "The parcel you didn't do anything with other them being in here"

"No sir" Berly said walking up to the ranger and give him the parcel.

Turning to group Barlow said "Ok everyone lunch is here"

"Yay"

"About time" a girl said. She was the only person without a Pokémon. She had a yellow tool kit and a red uniform. Her hair was brown as well.

"Hahaha you should see your face" Crawford laughed "It's me Crawford and Budew form outdoor class. Sorry about cutting it short"

While Crawford was talking Barlow walk back to where he was before. "Good work both of you mission cleared" Barlow said "I'm Barlow the leader and this is Makuhita"

"Maku( hello)" Makuhita said

"One more thing this prank isn't mine" Barlow said then he turned to Crawford "It's his"

"Leader you were going on about that it was great" Crawford said looking not that happy

"I'm Luana" the other girl said "and this is Buneary. I fell for the prank last year, and it was mashed" Luana had brown hair and eyes. She had a female Almia uniform but had shorts. Buneary was a brown and cream colored rabbit like Pokémon with one ear folded.

"I'm a mechanic" the last girl said "Names Elaine, you don't have to know it now"

"I'm Keith and this is Berly" Keith said pointing to himself then Berly "We're for the 1-day internship. I wish I had a partner Pokémon"

"Oh? It sound like you're a ease" Barlow said "Sorry about the trick it is a tradition"

"Ok intros are done" Crawford said" Let's start on the parcel"

"Yes I'm famished" Luana said. The parcel open to revel food.

"Let the welcome fest been" Barlow said after looking at the group.

"That food looks delicious" Elaine said picking up a sandwich "Not like year's"

"Glad to hear that" Keith said

They started to eat. Berly fond same of the sandwich had berries in them. She been to think about the rangers and mechanic. Crawford was essay to see was a friend. His aura was like other ranger it show he was helpful and he like to make a joke. Luana was the same, Barlow's was that of leader. Elaine's aura was one that said she like to take thing apart.

Then a boy came running up to the group "Help rangers Pokémon gone wild" that got everyone attention.

Barlow walk up to the boy "What happen?" he asked

"Me and my girlfriend were at the beach" the boy said trying to stay calm. "The Pokémon start to act mean and they won't let her go"

"Ok I get it, lunch is on halt it is mission." Barlow said "Go to Nabiki Beach now. Berly, Keith you came as well"

"Roger"

With that the ranger did they poses. Barlow's look like a rustler's fighter pose. Moving his arms from his shoulders to his hips then raising one in the air. Luana did her by raising both arms and she jump then spun around and had her arm high front of her. Crawford did his and then the area rangers ran to the beach.

"Ber let's go" Keith said and ran after the rangers.

Berly followed Keith and wonder what could make Pokémon go wild. When Berly got to the beach she saw the Mightyena, Pachirisu and three others, Berly didn't remember seeing and the way to Breeze Hill. One was a cat like Pokémon that was gray with swirl tail it head was in a half moon shape. The last two were the same slug like Pokémon, they were pink and had some yellow around their eyes and mouths. The Pokémon were Glameow and Shellos.

"We have to fix this" Barlow said

"What happen to those Pokémon?" asked Crawford

"That looks like dancing" Elaine said seeing that the Pokémon going around the girl.

"They aren't like that" Mr. Woodward said.

Down on the beach the girl was panicking "Someone help me" she yelled

"Right me and Crawford will take the Shellos" Barlow said turning to the group "Berly, Keith and Luana capture the others and do it like in school"

The ranger ran down to the Pokémon. Crawford and Barlow capture their Pokémon fast. Luana and Keith were waiting for Berly to come and help.

Berly started down to help when Mr. Woodward come up to her "Child " he said casing Berly to look at him "The Pokémon are not normally like this even the Mightyena and Glameow who I don't know, please just help them"

Berly nodded knowing that Pokémon only acted like this if startled. Walking by Keith who look like he might wet himself, Berly face the Mightyena. She didn't know why it was the Mightyena Berly chose to help. The only thing Berly that the Pokémon's aura was the one calling to her. "Capture on". The disc was launch from the styler. Moving her arm in a whip like fashion, Berly made the capture line go to the Pokémon in front of her. The capture line melded with Mightyena and it was calm at once. Keith captured the Pachirisu and Luana got the Glameow both were calm.

"Everyone successful?" Barlow asked looking around

"You bet" Crawford said "Luana?"

"I was hung up, but I got it" Luana said "What about the student?"

"We're successful" Keith said for Berly and himself

"No injuries I take it" Elaine said

"Good work people" Barlow said "The Pokémon have calm let's release them"

The Pokémon start to walk towards their homes. Pachirisu ran to Mr. Woodward . Glameow went to Breeze Hill. The two Shellos to a cave. Mightyena however didn't move it just looked at Berly. Berly tried a few time to release the Pokémon, it still didn't work. She look at Barlow with a 'It's not working' expression.

"Haven't you been taught to release?" Barlow asked

"Berly have you grown attached to Mightyena?" Crawford asked as well.

Berly looked at Mightyena and it looked back."I think we did" she said. She know that their auras were similar. They both had something down in their past. Mightyena's past was still a mystery, but Berly want to know what it was. Berly and Mightyena moved out of the way when the boy and girl came up to the rangers.

"Thank for saving my girlfriend" the boy said

"Strange noises came from the sea and we saw a cargo ship disappearing" the girl explained "Then the Pokémon surrounded me. I think the Pokémon were startled by the ship"

"Well what ever happen the fact you two are save is good" Barlow said "Crawford and Luana come the beach just in case"

"Roger" the both said

"Berly and Keith, nicely down you did well on your captures" Barlow said with a smile "What you did is not small, you calm the Pokémon and in this world of rangers. It is mission cleared"

Berly and Keith pull out their stylers and did their ranger pose. Berly like the one she did in her trial, so she did that one.

"Well look at that you have your ranger pose. Let's go back to the base" Barlow said then start to walk back then had a thought "Lunch clean up, we'll do it to make up for the prank. Berly, Keith head back to the base without us sunset is coming" with that Barlow, Crawford and Luana went to do their jobs. Berly had to find a way to keep Mightyena from following her in to the building. She told the Pokémon to wait outside until she came out.

"That rest of the sandwich are 'cleared" Barlow said then belched "There is nothing else for to so it good-bye time. Don't forget your capture you two"

"It would be nice if the both of you were going to be assigned here" Crawford said "And to deliver us lunch" he laugh at that

"Crawford was looking forward for today" Luana said "He want to see the kids from the outdoor class she add

"Your ranger pose are cute" Elaine said

"Thank for everything" Keith said

"We'll never forget today" Berly add" good-bye"

They turned to leave the base, but as they reach the door an old man walk in. his hair was white and her was wearing a lab coat with black pants, brown shoes, and a white t-shirt. The man turn to the student and said "What do we have here? A gathering?" he then turned to Berly and Keith. "Ranger student the ones from the 1-day internship, a girl came to the union for one as well I think her name was Misery. I hope to work with you in the future"

Berly and Keith nodded then leaved. As she walk out Berly thought about how the man, Professor Hastings, didn't say anything about knowing her. Berly know that when she was allowed to become a ranger, she had asked Professor Hastings not to say he did know her so that Berly would appear like a normal girl. When they were outside Keith saw the Mightyena.

"You're the Pokémon from before" he said talking louder than normal

Barlow and Crawford came out of the base having hear Keith talking.

"What is with the shouting" Barlow asked then he saw the Pokémon "It's the Pokémon from the beach"

"I got it" Crawford said "I bet it was because Berly was happy when she capture Mightyena"

Mightyena nodded then walk up to Berly and licked her head.

"I believe that is right, but they aren't ranger yet. They're still student and cannot have a partner" Barlow said "If you want Mightyena can follow to the school but that is it"

The two student nodded and the three left town for the school


	5. evolving and graduating

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Journey ( Ranger School, part 4)

About a week after the 1-day internships Berly was sitting on her bed the girl's dorm room. Normally she would be outside with her friends, but that morning Berly wasn't felling that good. She didn't know why she fell that way. Another thing Berly know wasn't right was the fact her vision went from normal to white. She began to think what it might mean. The first was that she was sick. Berly didn't get sick that often and when that happen her vision didn't go white. The other one was that she might be evolving. That sound more right to Berly then being sick. Evolving was something Berly know would happen when she meet Rhythmi, Keith, Isaac, and Ponte.

Once when Berly was 8 years old she was out around Lake Varity in the Sinnoh Region. She was talking to some Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray. Being part Pokémon Berly could get closer to wild Pokémon then normal people. She was talking to one of the Luxray about evolution to get an idea of what happens when evolving.

_"What happens when you evolve?" Berly asked a Female Luxray. Like most female Luxray her mane was shorter than the males. _

_The Pokémon look to her. "Luxray?(You what to know?)" she asked a nodded is what the Luxray got ."Luxray, ray (It is hard to explain, but I will try)". _

_The Luxray to where the young Shinx were playing .The Shinx were mainly blue cats with black hind outers and a yellow star on the tip of the tail. Then the Luxray said "Luxray, lux, luxray(It starts with a feeling in your soul then you vision go white and you lose the sense of your body". _

_"Wow really?" Berly asks looking a bit scared._

_"Lux ( Yes)" the Luxray said noticing that Berly was scared "Luxray,lux, ray ( But you do come back to your sense. When that happen you know what who are, that is)"_

_"And who know your moves as well as the new one" Berly concluded._

_"Luxray( Pretty much)" the Pokémon said._

Berly know that she was evolving. The white light engulfed her and Berly did lose her sense of being. After what felt like forever Berly fell everything coming back to her. Her mind told her that she was now a Lucario and that her new move was aura sphere. After a minute Berly sat up, felling better she got out of the bed and walk to the mirror. She saw herself in the mirror and her new closes. Berly still had her mask and her blue tail on as well as her black shoes, but she now had black gloves with white melt graders. She all so had a yellow shirt with a white cone shaped necklaces and blue shorts with a black belt. Berly smiled, she had evolved.

The next day Berly was back in class they day was a free study like her first day. Her friends were next to her and were asking why she was back.

"Ber are you sure that you fell find" Rhythmi asked poking Berly 's arm.

"Yes Rhythmi" Berly said with an eye roll.

"Look Berly, no one really get sick then the next day is back to normal" Isaac said.

'I'm not normal' Berly thought, out loud she said "I still feel a bit off and that is normal".

"That is" Keith said in all this Ponte didn't anything. How could he form the first time he saw Berly he could somehow see though her aura illusion. Ponte didn't want Berly to know so he stayed quiet, but he know that he had to tell her just not right now.

"We're clad you're doing ok" Ponte said with a smile.

Berly look at him and smiled. She like her friends a lot and that Berly know was the reason she evolved. The rest of the day was spent outside playing with a frisbee. Berly was doing this for fun and to test her new level of skill. That involved speed and power. Her speed was higher than it been as well as her stamina. Berly could run and grab the frisbee out of the air with trouble. She had to control her power a lot more because Berly would thou the frisbee muck faster and farther then she meant. That night Berly stay up to right a letter.

To dad

I know I'm not spots to write to you, but I need to. I have evolved into a Lucario it happen the day I write this letter. I've already told everyone at the union though my new aura power. They may have told you but I want to. I've got a letter from Nattily she and her family are movie to Chicole Village and they want me to live with them if I'm going to be working in Almia.

From Berly

It was the last day of school. Ms April walk up to her deck then turned to the class she said "This is the last time I'm speak to you for day is the ranger school graduation" after a minute Ms April continued "until the bell rings it is free time make sure to say good bye".

"We will".

The class started to move around and talk. Berly went to Keith "You ready ".

"Yes we can graduate" the boy said nearly falling out of his sit. "I'm going to Fiore's Ringtown you're going to Vientown we won't see each other for a while" the last part was said a little sad like.

Berly could only smile, she know that Keith would be fine. Her Dad will help Keith thought his journey. Berly went to talk to Rhythmi about her station.

"I'm in Fiore like Keith" Rhythmi said.

Berly left the class room and just stud in the middle of the building. Thinking about what happen so far in her life. From when she was five to now her life was anything but normal. As a 'new' Pokémon she was put in the ranger union crusty and had some Pokémon professors look at her too. The professors were nice as well as the rangers that were with her. Berly didn't know much other then she was safe. She was then sent to her father to learn about her family. Berly started to train with some of the top ranger and two of the professor. After that she fell in to a routine of going to different regions every four months. Once Berly was in Almia and in the ranger union. she was near the tree of life drawing when a Luxio( the evolve from of Shinx, that was more black then blue) ran up to her with a hat in it mouth. Looking at the Pokémon Berly who's the Luxio was the answer come running up a minute later.

_"Luxio where are you?"a boy's voice said as the boy walk up. He had black hair and a Almia area ranger uniform. Seeing the Luxio the boy tried to tackle the Pokémon but Berly stopped him._

_"What are you doing?" Berly asked the ranger._

_"Trying to get my hat back" the ranger said looking at the Pokémon with eyes that show annoyances._

_"Luxio please give me the hat" Berly asked holding her hand out. The Pokémon did give her the hat. "Here you go"._

_The ranger put his hat on and smiled "Thanks what your name I'm Sven" Sven said holding out his hand._

_"Berly" Berly said shaking Sven's hand._

That how Berly meat Sven. Sven became her main trainer after that and five months before become a student ranger they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then the advancers at the school were the last part of her life that happen until right now.

The bell rang over head. Berly look around to see the students coming out to start the graduation. The desertions were the school colors of yellow and green in steamers. there were plants ever few feet as well. Berly stud in the first row with Keith, Rhythmi, Isaac and Ponte. Principle Lamont standing in front looking out at the students.

Mr. Kincaid stud to Berly's right and stared to speck "The ranger school graduation ceremony will now start" He said " First our principal congratulatory speech".

"Congratulation, graduates" Principal Lamont walk three steps towers the students. "It is a great day for everyone. Ranger, Operators and Mechanics the paths in life maybe different but I will say one thing all of you must not forget 'don't forget to smile' that is all and good luck" with that the principle walk backwards to his starting point.

"Thank you Principal Lamont" Mr. Kincaid said turning to the class "Now for the class valedictorian the best student Isaac".

Isaac walk up to the stop that the principal use and turned to his fellow students" Today, we leave the shelter of the place of learning and nurturing." He become his speck "It is a giant step for us in our pursuits of our long- held dreams. To the teachers that who inspired us... to Janice , who was mother to us all, the Pokémon and the books in the library. We will never forget thank you very, very much from all of us" Isaac finished with some people laughing at his library line. He walk back to his spot and waited for the next thing.

"Thank you Isaac for those moving word" Mr. Kincaid said not sounding like he cared. "Next is conferring of the graduation certificates".

But Ms. April stop him by saying "Now I call upon a student that is the representative of the graduating class Berly".

Berly wasn't supersized. She know that was come, but she acted like see was shacked.

"You're the rep, cool" Keith said looking at his friend.

Berly stared to walk to speak, but a loud crash was heard that stop her. Everyone started to look around for the crash.

"Was that an explosion?" Ponte asked.

"It came from the basement" Rhythmi said looking scared.

"Calm down" Ms. April said walking to the students. Berly walk to her to asked if she could go and find out what happen.

Mr. Kincaid fast walk up to the Principe "I-i'll go see what happened." With that he walk/ ran into the basement. After a minute they heard "Waah, stop".

Then two Pokémon that look like they were mad out of long blue ropes and had small eyes crashed through the door. "Eck run" somebody yelled and everyone ran for the Pokémon to the front door.

"Ber, let's get those Tangrowth" Keith said looking at Berly.

"I know" Berly said on ran with Keith to the Pokémon that were jumping up and down. "I'll talk the one on the left. You talk the right one".

"Right" Keith said with that they both released their captor stylers.

The Tangrowth that Berly was after was not happy. It attacked with Posen powder and vine wipe. Those attacks made it hard to get close to use the styler. The first time the disk was hit was when the vine wipe slashed it. Now Berly was standing far away as she could while the styler was restarting. Berly didn't like that she couldn't use Poké Assist right now. Because she would use the Fire Assist, at the moment she need timing for this to work. Berly look at how Keith was doing which was not going well. Looking back at the Pokémon in front of her, Berly got an idea. Lancing her styler disk at the Tangrowth. The disk sped across the air and wrapped itself around Tangrowth's lower half. A minute later both Pokémon were calm.

"We captured them successful" Keith said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes we did" Berly said doing the same thing. "You two can go" the Pokémon walk back to the basement and left the building.

Rhythmi walked up two "That was awesome" she said Berly and Keith look at each other and then did their ranger pose.

Everyone in the room was back where they were before the Tangrowth came in. Mr. Kincaid was talking to the Principle. "Mr. Kincaid are you ok?" Lamont asked.

"I th..think , yes I'm fine" the teacher said. Berly noted that he was sweating bolts. "I didn't see that coming. "

"I see well Mr. Kincaid seem not the know why the Tangrowth rampaged" Lamont said "It is good the everyone is save and can continue with the ceremony".

Kincaid returned to his spot and Ms. April spoke" Now I call upon a student that is the representative of the graduating class Berly".

Berly walk up to Principle Lamont. "Berly and Keith thank you for saving everyone" he said.

"You're welcome" Berly said.

"Your captures were done with calmness and you showed how to take a crisis from bad to good. Now I will give you this certificate" the Principle said he head Berly the paper and she returned to her spot. "Now it is time for you to set sail for your future and don't forget to smile"

That night two thing came for Berly. One was a letter from Nattily.

To Berly

Congrads you're a graduate. How was it? You don't need to write back we are move in and tomorrow we can talk in person

From Nattily

The last one was the Almia Times for that day from Ponte. Who gave it to her after graduation. It was called ' A Clean Energy for the Future'. It showed a man about 30 year old with black hair and mustache. He was also in a black suite. There was a green hair man next to him in a blue suite. Berly knew that the black haired was Blake Hail the president of Altru Inc. Someone who she didn't like at lot. Berly look at the paper "New energy?" She said. "I would like to see that" with that Berly got her bags and head out of the door and towards her new life as a Pokémon ranger.


	6. First mission and partner

Chapter 5: The Middle of the Journey (Area Ranger, Part 1)

A week later Berly was asleep in her new bed in the house in Chicole village. She like the house it was just right. A wish Berly had was that her mother could find a way back home. That was her dream at the moment until.

"Big sister wakey wakey" Nattily call.

Berly look up at the younger girl. Nattily was about ten years old. Her amber color hair was in pigtails and had blue eyes. Nattily had a white shirt, blue skirt and green shoes. She like to call Berly big sister because Nattily had no other siblings. "What? Berly asked.

"First good morning" Nattily said "Second it is your first as a ranger come down when you're reedy". She turned walk out of the room then down the stairs.

Berly tossed the covers off and stud up. She had on pjs that were blue and white. Closing her eyes Berly made a white shirt, blue pants and brown shoes appear on her body. Berly look at herself and nodded turning to the door she left her room. Downstairs in the kitchen/ livening room was Nick, Lira, and Nattily.

"Berly, Good Morning" Lira said. Lira was a woman about 25 with darker amber hair in pigtails and green eyes. She was wearing a green dress and a tan apron. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Berly said

Nick was 27 with brown hair and blue eye. He was wearing blue overalls and a red scarf. "I'm glad we got this place" He said "The farm is just outside the door"

"I got to name it" Nattily said jumping up and down. "It's call 'Partner Farm' Because mom and dad work together"

After eating some cereal with moomoo milk. Berly walked out the door and turn to the north. Walking down the road Berly look around and start to think about the Mightyena she met weeks ago. Berly guessed that they would met again, but when was the question.

"Hey Berly you're doing good I take it." a voice said. Berly looked up to see Luana "I decided to get you because I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Let's go to the base then." Berly said then followed the ranger and her Buneary to the building

"You ready." Luana asked "I can remember last year when it was me."

"Let's go in then"

Luana went in first the Berly after a minute. Barlow, Crawford and Elaine were in the main part of the base.

"Is it bring back memories" Luana said "Not much has changed".

"Welcome aboard" Barlow said." And congratulation on gradating"

"Speaking about gradation" Elaine said "We hear about the heroic at the ceremony"

"Keith is a ranger too, but he is in the Fiore Region " Crawford said "How about lunch, just joking"

Barlow walk up to Berly "You will have to get use to his jokes" he said

Luana point to the back of the room "Go in to the changing room, Berly and get changed"

"Ok" Berly said and walk to door at the back. She found the changing room at the vary back. There were ranger uniforms on the wall and stylers were on a rake. Grabbing a styler Berly look at a female uniform she grabbed it and absorbed its aura. By doing this she could use the aura illusion beater. The uniform disappeared becoming part of her. Berly fond this out two week before the graduation ceremony. As she walk back Berly changed in to the uniform.

Coming back in to the main area Barlow asked "Is the belt a bit tight, boots too big?, well you look good in it" he smiles " And you got a styler too turn it on to become a certified ranger"

Berly look at the styler and filliped to switch.

"Now you are a official Pokémon Ranger" Barlow said "The styler enables you to use poke assists unlike your last one"

"Poke assists?" Berly asked looking up.

"You don't know?" Barlow said surprised. "Oh boy Crawford please explain"

"Do you know the types of Pokémon?" Crawford asked coming up to Berly.

"Yes" Berly answered.

"Good, let's take water and fire" Crawford said happy that he didn't have to explain the types, he took our his styler and flipped the screen. The screen showed a orange colored monkey with some light yellow and it had a tail of flames the Pokémon was Chimchar "Sometimes Pokémon are hard to capture. To make it essayer we us the poke assists. A water assists crated a stem of water that hit the target and acts like attaches water gun or bubble. So the Pokémon is weaker and less likely to run."

Berly saw the demo of the capture line become the stem of water and hit the Chimchar. The Pokémon did stop for a bit. Then the normal line returned and captured Chimchar. She knew what question she need to asked "Why did the line change back?"

"Forgot about that" Crawford said "It last for one minute, two if you're a top ranger. Your styler can show you how to use the different assists. If you open the menu you can find it" with that he showed Berly were to find the menu.

"Rangers fall in" Barlow said. Crawford, Luana and Elaine all fell in a line "Though there is no need I'll still give formal introductions. People let's welcome Berly to the base. I'm Barlow the leader of the base. The jokester in the middle is Crawford. Luana to the left is scatterbrained, she even burnt toast. Elaine our mechanic like taking things apart more than find a boyfriend. Lastly is our operator Andy, she won the Styler Recharging Contest for three years "

"That a team" Berly said

"Yes, but" Barlow said turning to Berly "Thing have gotten stranger here in Vientown"

"Really?" Berly asked sound scared. "That doesn't sound like "For relaxation, this your town" place"

"Remember the Pokémon trouble on the beach " Barlow said "After that things have gotten stranger. Whether Vientown returns to normal is up to us. It is a ranger's job. Everyone I'm expecting big things"

"Yes sir"

"Berly your first mission" Barlow said in a leader voice "Is the help Crawford with his job that is handing out the Vien Tribune. He does that by himself. It goes to vary house in Vientown and Chicole Village"

Berly nodded and lead Crawford out of the base.

Once outside Crawford look at Berly "I wrote about you in the paper"

Berly look at him "I see" she said. She let Crawford lead her to the first house. The house to the right of the base had a man and his daughter. The young girl look up at the two coming in

"Daddy the Vien Tribune is here" the girl Mimi said. Four pink Pokémon with round stones in a pouch fell from the rafters.

"Happiny" the Four said

Mimi's dad look that them "So you're the new ranger, and were you surprised at your welcome?" he asked

"Yes" Berly said with a smile because she really was.

"The Almia Times is ok, but I like the "Ranger Tails" in the Vien Tribune" Mimi's dad said. Crawford walk up to the man and handed him the paper "Thank you today's story is " Good Things Expected of Rookie Ranger" interesting story"

"That the story you wrote about me" Berly asked once they were outside.

"Yup"

The next house was the house in front of Mimi's house. It had a lot of wood and a Pikachu made out of wood.

"No one is here" Berly said

"Mr. Woodward must be at the beach" Crawford said "When we go there we can give it to him"

Berly look around and nodded then left the house. "We should go find him, so let's go to Nabiki Beach" she said once outside. With that they had to the beach. Once there they saw the Mightyena from before.

The Pokémon look around after hearing them. Mightyena then did something to cot both off guard "It's been a while" it spook in a female voice.

"Gah" both rangers said

The Mightyena trotted up to Berly. Berly held out her had to see what the Pokémon would do. Mightyena just lick her hand.

"If it isn't the student ranger" Mr. Woodward coming up "Congratulants on graduating by the way. Mightyena was waiting for you to come back weren't you?"

"Yes" the Mightyena said

"You knew that Mightyena could talk?" Berly asked

"Yes" Mr. Woodward said with a laugh "She would walk around this beach looking for someone"

Crawford walk up to them and said "It is said that if you meet someone on this beach, you will become good friends" turn to Berly you're a Pokémon ranger, so you can have a partner now. It is up to you".

"What do you say?" Berly asked Mightyena.

"Yes"

Berly now had her Pokémon partner.

"A Pokémon partner is very friendly with a ranger" Crawford said smiling "The bond is unlike anything one can see and they travel together"

Berly nodded knowing that her father's Fearow was never far from him. "I take it there is more a partner can do?" she asked

"Yup, your partner can help you in capturing" Crawford said "Time to explain the partner gauge get your styler"

Berly open her styler to the partner assist page. She saw on movie titled partner gauge. Berly open the movie, and Crawford started to explain.

"You switch between the Pokémon you capture and your partner" Crawford explain "Just hit this button. After you use your partner's assist, it need to charge for a minute. Mightyena is a dark type, so you can lengthen your capture line by two inches"

Berly saw a picture of a styler with the button highlighted. Then she saw a Pikachu running with a capture disk going after it. A small dog like Pokémon that was manly gray with black on it mussel, feet and belly, it eyes were red and yellow it was a Poochyena( Mightyena's per- evolved) was seen next. A styler came in to view the partner button was push. The styler glowed, the line grow longer than normal and the capture last about two minutes.

"That is useful" Berly said 'If I get more partners I need to look up their assists'

"It seem that patience have its rewards" Mr. Woodward said

"It does" Mightyena said.

"Here is your paper" Crawford said walking up to the wood worker.

"The latest one " Mr. Woodward said "The large print is the best for my eyes and ranger treat Mightyena with love I think she need it the most "

With that the three went to the nest house. Back in Vientown Crawford went to the house with barn. Inside there were four kids two boys and two girls.

The oldest Andy called out "Mama, Crawford and someone new brought the Vien Tribune".

The nest oldest Cindy said " Hi new ranger that uniform looks new".

"Hi and it is".

One of the twins Bill jump up and down yelling "Mama, Vien Triboon came ".

The last twin Drew " Crawford brought the paper and a stranger too."

A large woman with bland hair in a pink dress and white apron walk up with Little Tim. "So you're the one who save my husband at the ranger school thank you for that."

"You are welcome" Berly said.

"You did save me from those Bidoof" Little Tim.

Crawford walk up to Andy and gave him the paper. "Chicole Village is next" he said

They walk out and down the path to Chicole Village. The house they went to was the one on the left once the ranger entered to village. The house had two people in it.

Paula look up and smile "Your first job as ranger is to delivering the Vien Tribune? This cool"

Crawford walk up to Paul and gave him the paper

"Thanks" Paul said "Other than 'Crawford Best Jokes' thing look good, just teasing"

Berly left the house a little annoyed. Crawford saw her face and run up to her "Is everything ok?" he asked

"Not really" Berly said "I know Paul was joking but it was a bit mean". They were heading to the next house.

"Yes but that is Paul" Crawford explain. They entered the house that had a boy and his parents in it.

"So this is the Vien Tribune" Kyle's dad said as he got the paper. "We're new here so this is the first time reading it".

Kyle's mom look over to say "The rangers the make the paper deliver by hand".

"This there articles on Riolu?" Kyle asked. Berly had to guess that Kyle really liked Riolu.

The second to last house was the one next to Berly's. A woman in her thirties look up with a hopeful face, but the hope disappeared when she saw the rangers.

"Hi you're my next-door neighbor" the woman said "And you're Crawford both of you look good. I got a son about your age , but he hasn't call in a while"

"He'll turn up" Berly said as Crawford gave the woman her paper. "The last house is mine"

Once outside Berly lead the way to her house. Inside was Nick, Lira, and Nattily.

"The paper is here" Nick said as Berly gave him the last one. "delivering this must have help meet the locals right?"

"Yes I got that part" Berly answer.

"Big Sister, are you going to delivering the paper from now on?" Nattily asked.

"Maybe who knows" Berly said

"You look good in the uniform too" Nattily added.

"That is a good uniform" Lira said "And I see you have a friend"

Mightyena was sniffing the room and look up at that.

"This is my partner Mightyena" Berly said then thought 'Will Mightyena talk to them?'

"Nice to meet you" Mightyena said.

"Cool a talking Pokémon" Nattily said then hug the Pokémon. While Nick and Lira watch with their mouths open.

"Ok" Lira said recovering first "Please Ranger Crawford take care of Berly. She is still young and need someone to help her"

"I will" Crawford said then left the house,

Berly waited for Mightyena and said to Lira " Thanks for asking Crawford to help me"

"You're Welcome" Lira said with a nodded.

Berly turned to Crawford once outside "We are done"

"Yup let's go back to the base" Crawford said "Race you two there" with that he started to run. Berly just laugh and followed him with Mightyena bring up the rear.


End file.
